The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks. The Internet carries various information resources and services, including the World Wide Web (WWW). The WWW is a client-server model that includes web servers that provide access to documents via Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Documents on the web servers are identified using Uniform Resource Locations (URLs). The documents and other content provided by web servers can be accessed by clients by way of a web browser application.
The documents and other content can include web pages or web applications created using Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) or other markup languages. Some web browsers are capable of rendering web pages or web applications in a certain way using one or more Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) referenced by the web pages or web applications.